


dasher

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changkyun's parents fight a lot, jooheon always takes him home, jooheon is basically changkyun's home, jooheon's mom loves kyun, this is really soft tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: Changkyun swore Jooheon had dashes in his stars.





	dasher

Changkyun walked down the street, hands trembling with the cold. He was bundled up in coats, so many winter coats, but he'd neglected to grab his gloves when he rushed out the door. He could still hear his parents shouting in the back of his head, throwing insults at one another like a child would throw a snowball. His lips quivered, though if it were from the urge to cry or the cold, he couldn't tell. He'd called Jooheon long ago, leaving him with a short _it's cold out_ before hanging up. He knew Jooheon would find him, pick him up. He didn't tell him where he was because he needed a while to think. 

 

At this rate, it would take him an hour to reach Jooheon's humble little home, situated a while from the city to keep the peace Jooheon's mother loved. Changkyun loved Jooheon's mother. She was a kind, loving woman with warm hands and a big heart. She loved to caress Changkyun's cheek, calling their home his, telling him how handsome he is. He realized only now how cold his hands would be when he got to hold hers, deciding to stop rubbing his arms to shove them into his pockets. 

 

He wasn't sure when he started crying, when the chill started to bite at his dampened cheeks and the wind started to push him forward. He didn't realize he'd stopped walking, that his hand had started to grip his phone within his pocket. He took a breath, glancing around to find anything but the stark white of the snow, until he spotted a Christmas decoration. It was a reindeer, the brown of the plastic meant to look like fur glowing a soft yellow, much like the rest of the decoration. He remembered playing with Jooheon here when they'd been younger, affectionately naming the plastic creature Dasher. 

 

It wasn't much longer until Changkyun heard a motorcycle revving in the distance, the sound at a crescendo until it was right beside him. 

 

"Changkyun! You scared me to death! Come here!" Arms wrapped around Changkyun, pulling him close. The leather was cold, but Changkyun didn't mind much, turning to bury his face against the coat. 

 

"Jooheonie," he whispered, voice hoarse from his dry throat. His fingers slipped beneath the leather coat, gripping the back of Jooheon's shirt. There was warmth here, thawing his freezing fingers. "I'm so tired..." 

 

"Hop on, Kyun. I'm taking you home, okay?" Jooheon whispered, fingers wiping at the dried trail of tears decorating Changkyun's cheeks. 

 

"I don't wanna go home, I wanna go with you," Changkyun said quickly, his voice cracking as he looked at Jooheon. 

 

"That's what I meant, baby. You're coming home with me. You're staying with me." 

 

They rode in silence, Changkyun's arms wrapped tightly around Jooheon's waist. He watched the glow of Dasher fade in the mirror until his eyes started to flutter shut, head rested against Jooheon's back. He considered asking what time it was, considered thanking Jooheon, but decided against both. Time didn't matter much when Jooheon was at his side, and Jooheon would shake his head, telling Changkyun _I'd do anything for you_ or _I'm just glad you're safe now_. 

 

They walked into Jooheon's house, fingers laced tightly as they toed off their snow-covered shoes. They were greeted quickly by a kind smile. Jooheon's mother did exactly as Changkyun knew she would, taking Changkyun's hands and welcoming him home, pressing her warm lips to his icy knuckles. "Welcome home," she said, "we've missed you. Jooheonie's missed you." 

 

"I've missed you too," Changkyun said softly, a small smile on his cracked lips. He pulled his beanie off his head, flushing at the soft giggle the older woman emitted, before pulling off each of his coats and allowing her to take them. 

 

"Come with me," Jooheon said softly, though he hadn't needed to, and led the way to his room, shutting the door behind them to trap the warmth in his room. He changed into more comfortable clothes, a black sweater and matching sweatpants that were just a bit too big for him. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes, the gel usually used to style it missing. He must've rushed to find him, Changkyun noticed. 

 

"They fought again," Changkyun murmured, pulling out some of the clothes he left at Jooheon's for this very reason. A light pink sweater and white sweatpants replaced his black jeans and band tee, black hair still messy from his beanie. 

 

"I wish they would just divorce. I stopped caring about how they felt three years ago. This is just ridiculous," Jooheon said softly, fingers gripping Changkyun's hips and pulling him close. He hugged Changkyun's waist, head resting on his stomach and eyes closed. "They're only hurting you now. They stopped hurting each other a long time ago." 

 

Changkyun agreed, though he couldn't vocalize it. He knew he was likely a nuisance to everyone at this point, fleeing from his parents' fighting every time it got too hard for him. It shouldn't hurt him as much as it does, but each time the two fought, it put him in the middle. His father wanted him to become a scientist, his mother wanted him to do as he wished. His father disliked his relationship with Jooheon, though his mother had no issue. His father wanted him to get better grades and go to a prestigious college, though his mother wanted him to go where he pleased. It was a tiring song and dance, and Changkyun wanted nothing more than to run away. It seemed that, no matter what he did, he was still letting someone down. 

 

"Changkyunnie, you know we love you, right? I'm really proud of you," Jooheon murmured, now looking up at Changkyun. His eyes were filled with all of the love and patience Changkyun's never received from his father and more, so gentle and swirling with pride. "If you want, you can move in with us. I know it's just me and my mom, but we'll take care of you." 

 

That didn't seem like such a bad idea to Changkyun. He'd never heard Jooheon fight with his mother, never heard his mother raise her voice or spit out hateful words. Her eye smile resembled Jooheon's. Like Jooheon, she was home. He reconsidered. 

 

"Wouldn't I... you know, be in the way?" 

 

"Changkyun, don't be ridiculous. If you don't take my word, go and ask my mom if you can move in with us. I bet you'd see a sparkle in her eye. She really loves you, Changkyun. I do too." 

 

Again, Changkyun reconsidered. Living with his boyfriend of three years didn't seem like a bad idea. Living in a place he considered more home than his own didn't seem like a bad idea. A smile spread over his lips, ignoring the pain as they cracked more. 

 

"That... doesn't sound like a bad idea. Are you sure you're okay with it?" 

 

"Changkyunnie, living with you would only be another dream come true." 

 

"Okay... Okay. Okay, yeah. I'll move in with you," Changkyun said after a deep breath, nodding. He stumbled back when Jooheon stood, arms tight around Changkyun's waist in a hug.

 

"I'll tell mom, okay? Stay here," he whispered with a grin. Changkyun swore he saw stars in Jooheon's eyes. He swore he saw dashes behind them, too, as if they were shooting stars. Perhaps Jooheon had wished for this, too. 

 

It didn't take long for Jooheon to return, but it wasn't Jooheon's arms that wrapped around him in a tight hug. It wasn't Jooheon's lips that pressed a kiss to his temple. It was Jooheon's mother's soft voice to reach his ears, whispering, "welcome to your forever home." Tears welled in his eyes at that, his own arms wrapping around her to return her hug. 

 

She left after a while, telling Jooheon to take care of him, to keep him close to his heart. Jooheon replied with a bright grin, fingers lacing with Changkyun's as an unsaid promise. It was two minutes after midnight when they finally laid down to rest, arms wrapped tightly around the other. Changkyun could still feel Jooheon's heart fluttering in his chest, too quick to be calm but too slow to be anxious. He was happy, Changkyun realized. 

 

"Changkyunnie, why did you run to me even when we weren't dating?"

 

"I feel safe in your arms. I always have. And you have this- this look in your eyes- like, there's stars in your eyes. You've always been my safe place." 

 

"Ah, I see." 

 

They went silent for a while, silent for so long Changkyun was certain Jooheon had fallen asleep. 

 

"Hey, Changkyun?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of based off of gerard way's dasher oopsies. not even in my emo phase anymore but!! the song was really pretty and i recommend checking it out [here!!](https://youtu.be/2quKUSaPi9E) anyway scream @ me on [tumblr!!!](https://xjenhoneybearx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
